I Just Wanna Hold You Tight
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, bertugas menjemput orang-orang yang akan pergi. Mission 2: The Reason I Live, Pair: Grimmjow X Neliel Tu.  AU, Review minna-san! HIATUS!
1. Mission 1: Through Your Eyes

Sabtu, pukul satu dini hari.

Sesosok bayangan melesat cepat membelah gelapnya malam. Rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin, setiap inci wajahnya menampakkan keseriusan. Dia melewati gedung demi gedung di hadapannya dengan langkah ringan.

Hanya satu tujuannya, Rumah Sakit Karakura, lantai lima, kamar nomor 107. Dia mempunyai misi. Harus segera diselesaikan hari ini juga jika tak mau diberi sanksi oleh pimpinan.

"Jadi dia ya?" Dia menatap data-data seseorang yang akan menjadi targetnya kali ini di tangan kirinya dan memacu langkahnya lebih cepat.

* * *

A Bleach Fanfiction

Disclaimmer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Voice of the Sky © Takamiya Satoru

I Just Wanna Hold You Tight (song) © Miho Komatsu (singer)

I Just Wanna Hold You Tight (story) © Kurochi Agitohana

.

Mission 1: Through Your Eyes

Pair: Ggio x Soi Fon

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

* * *

Delapan jam lalu. Jum'at, pukul lima sore

Matahari sore memancarkan sinarnya sebelum tenggelam ditelan waktu. Cahaya yang didominasi oleh warna oranye itu membuat segalanya terlihat seperti musim gugur. Situasi taman di Rumah Sakit Karakura selalu sama. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, di sekitar seorang lelaki yang terduduk diam di atas kursi rodanya.

Matanya menerawang ke ujung horison. Kosong, tak ada cahaya walau dia masih bisa berkedip dengan normal. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang wanita berwajah sendu yang sedang menatapnya. Bulir bening air mata menggumpal di kedua ujung matanya.

"Soi Fon, berhentilah," lelaki itu memegang tangan wanita yang bernama Soi Fon itu.

"Eh?" Wanita itu tersentak kaget. Tak menyangka lelaki itu tahu bahwa dia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Berhentilah menangis untukku," lelaki tadi menoleh ke arah Soi Fon yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Tapi Ggio..." Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Ggio yang sebelumnya sudah menggenggam tangan kirinya–yang ada di pangkuan Ggio–dan berlutut agar dapat melihat wajah Ggio dengan jelas.

"Kumohon. Kalau kau menangis, aku merasa tak berguna sama sekali," Ggio mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Uhn, baiklah..." Wanita itu menyetujui perkataan Ggio walau dengan berat hati. Sangat berat karena dia yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padanya–pada Ggio. Sedangkan Ggio sama sekali tak berpikir kalau semua yang terjadi padanya disebabkan oleh Soi Fon.

"Tahukah kau Soi Fon," lelaki itu berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya–yang semula menatap Soi Fon–ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyesal telah melakukan semuanya," Soi Fon memperhatikan raut wajah Ggio yang perlahan menjadi cerah. Tak seperti tadi yang terlihat sedih ketika dia tahu kalau Soi Fon menahan tangisnya.

Mata wanita itu tampak berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Ggio. Begitu tulus, penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Soi Fon tahu walaupun dia mencoba meminta maaf beribu-ribu kalipun, lelaki itu–Ggio–pasti akan menghentikannya. Dia pasti akan berkata seperti tadi.

"Semua itu kulakukan semata-mata hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku senang kau tak terluka. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Walau aku tahu sekarang aku tak bisa lagi melihat dunia dan wajahmu, aku senang kau baik-baik saja," Ggio berkata panjang lebar diiringi dengan senyuman tipis di ujung bibirnya.

Soi Fon menangis dalam diam. Kali ini dia tak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan sesenggukan kecil. Dia mengingat kejadian sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat Ggio menjadi seperti sekarang–kakinya lumpuh dan tak bisa melihat.

Flashback

Senin, pukul sepuluh malam.

Seorang wanita berjalan tergesa-gesa di trotoar jalan raya yang semakin malam semakin ramai. Orang-orang yang melihatnya berusaha menggodanya, bersiul ke arahnya. Hujan tadi sore membuat udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Dia mengeratkan mantelnya.

Wanita itu, Soi Fon, sama sekali tak mempedulikan perlakuan mereka–yang menggodanya. Dia membiarkan semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumahnya dan beristirahat. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Manajernya sama sekali tak memberikan keringanan bila menyangkut pekerjaan.

Hari ini pun dia terpaksa lembur hanya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia tak ingin manajernya memotong gajinya–yang sudah sedikit–hanya gara-gara terlambat menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Dia menghela nafas. Semuanya terasa berat untuknya. Tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen kecil pinggir kota dengan pemilik yang selalu memandangi tubuhnya ketika dia lewat, bekerja delapan jam bahkan lebih di sebuah perusahaan kecil dengan gaji yang juga sama kecilnya walau dia sudah lembur sekalipun, biaya kehidupan yang semakin lama semakin naik dan juga jangan lupa dengan wasiat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal agar dia cepat-cepat menikah.

Menikah? Dia bahkan tak memikirkan hal itu. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 27 tahun, seharusnya dia sudah memiliki sebuah keluarga. Tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil di desa–yang merupakan impiannya–bersama dengan anak-anak yang bertingkah lucu dan menggemaskan, serta seorang suami yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Menghilangkan semua impian-impian yang terus terlintas di pikirannya. Dia tahu hal itu sulit didapatkan. Jangankan suami, pacar saja dia tak punya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat seseorang.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tangannya dia bawa di dadanya, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Jantungnya serasa meloncat ketika dia teringat wajah penuh senyum seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Ggio...

Trriiiingg... Trriiiingg...

Handphone-nya bergetar. Dia segera mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel flip berwarna putih.

"Moshi-moshi..." Dia menjawab panggilan sembari mulai berjalan lagi–dengan perlahan.

"Ah! Soi Fon..." Seseorang di seberang sana menyebut namanya dengan berteriak, membuat Soi Fon menjauhkan ponselnya dari daun telinganya.

"Ada apa Rangiku? Jangan berteriak," Soi Fon mendekatkan lagi ponselnya seraya menggaruk leher yang sepertinya digigit serangga.

"Kau meninggalkan data penting di kantor," Soi Fon sejenak tak menjawab pernyataan Rangiku. Dia masih berjalan dengan tenang. Walau dia tahu, hal yang baru saja dikatakan Rangiku akan membuatnya berada dalam masalah besar.

"Aku sudah terlanjur meninggalkan kantor. Kau tahu kan kalau apartemenku tidak dekat?" Dia berbicara dengan Rangiku dengan suara yang sepertinya sedikit serak. Mungkin tanda-tanda flu, pikirnya. Cuaca yang tak stabil membuatnya harus menjaga kesehatannya lebih ekstra.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan data ini? Kau mau kalau bos sampai tahu kau meninggalkannya di sini? Pekerjaanmu akan terancam Soi Fon."

"Aku tahu itu Rangiku," wanita itu menghela nafasnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dengan semua masalah yang sepertinya tak berhenti datang.

"Hhhh... Baiklah! Aku akan menyimpannya untukmu," raut wajah Soi Fon berubah senang seketika itu juga.

"Benarkah itu Ran-chan?" Soi Fon bertanya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Langkahnya dia percepat karena tiba-tiba dia menjadi semangat.

"Hei! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka," Soi Fon harus menjauhkan ponselnya sekali lagi dari daun telinganya–karena Rangiku berteriak.

"Hihihi... Baiklah, baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Hn..."

Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuuut...

Sambungan telepon ditutup secara sepihak.

"Hhhh... Dasar Rangiku," wanita itu menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

Kali ini pikirannya kembali terpusat ke jalanan. Ternyata dia sudah masuk ke kawasan pinggir kota. Berjalan dari stasiun bawah tanah sampai ke apartemennya membutuhkan waktu cukup lama.

Soi Fon berhenti. Ditatapnya jalanan yang kini mulai lengang oleh kendaraan. Hanya satu-dua saja yang melintas. Itu pun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan. Lampu belum berubah hijau, masih merah. Walaupun sepi kendaraan, Soi Fon tak mau mengambil resiko.

Ketika lampu berubah hijau, dia mulai melangkah–menyebrang jalan–dengan langkah sigap, walau dia sedang mengenakan sepatu berhak cukup tinggi.

Gedung appartemennya sudah kelihatan dari sini. Hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa blok lagi, maka dia dapat beristirahat merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah seharian bekerja tanpa henti, tentu diselingi dengan istirahat makan siang. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia tak akan mau membuat tubuhnya lemah hanya karena tak makan siang. Lagipula jika dia sakit, siapa yang akan mengurus pekerjaannya?

Tiba-tiba cahaya terang datang dari arah kanannya. Soi Fon memincingkan matanya sambil menutupinya dengan lengannya agar dapat melihat sedikit lebih jelas.

TIIIINNN... TIIIINNN...

Bunyi itu menggema ke seluruh jalanan, mataSoi Fon terbelalak lebar. Dia melihat sedan berwarna hitam melaju kencang ke arahnya dengan ugal-ugalan.

Oh, Tuhan! Dia tak sempat menghindar walau mencoba berlari sekarang. Itu percuma. Yang ia bias lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia tak ingin melihat kematiannya sendiri.

"SOI FOOONN..."

Ckiiiiiitttt... Bruakkk...

Soi Fon merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke aspal yang keras dan lembab–karena hujan.

"Akkhhh..." Seseorang merintih tak jauh dari Soi Fon.

Brrrrmmmm...

Soi Fon membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Dia hanya merasa lebam di siku, lengan dan lututnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Orang-orang mulai berlarian untuk menolongnya atau sekedar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mata Soi Fon kembali terbelalak lebar. Di sana. Tak jauh darinya ada sesosok orang yang dikenalnya. Sangat dikenalnya. Dia merintih sambil memegang kedua matanya. Darah berceceran di mana-mana.

"G-GGIOOOO..." Soi Fon bangkit dan berlari ke arahnya–ke arah Ggio. Mobil sedan hitam tadi ternyata telah melarikan diri.

"Ggio, Ggio..." Dia bersimpuh di samping lelaki itu. Soi Fon melihat darah mengalir dari kedua mata lelaki yang tadi mendorongnya dan juga kakinya terluka parah.

Orang-orang yang berlarian tadi kini telah mengerubungi mereka berdua. Ada yang memanggil ambulans dan ada juga yang memanggil polisi.

"Ukkhhh... So-Soi Fon, apa kau b-baik-baik saja?" Lelaki itu bicara terbata-bata sambil terus menutup kedua matanya yang terasa begitu perih.

"Kau bodoh Ggio! Kenapa kau mendorongku? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri celaka?" Soi Fon tak dapat menahan tangisannya. Lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum. Kepalanya yang sudah berada di pangkuan Soi Fon dirasakannya semakin berat.

"Baguslah kalau kau tak apa-apa," Ggio merasa kesadarannya mulai hilang. Dia pingsan. Tangannya terjatuh ke samping tubuhnya. Darah dari sudut kedua matanya yang berwarna keemasan itu tak berhenti mengalir.

"Ggio, Ggio sadarlah! Ggio!" Soi Fon sedikit menggoncang tubuh Ggio. Tak berapa lama, ambulans datang. Petugas rumah sakit keluar dan menggotong Ggio masuk. Soi Fon pun mengikuti. Dan dengan segera, ambulans itu melesat ke arah Rumah Sakit Karakura dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Ggio langsung dibawa ke UGD. Soi Fon menunggu di luar. Tubuhnya gemetar. Luka-luka di tubuhnya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Ggio. Hanya dia saja.

Sudah dua puluh menit Soi Fon menunggu di luar UGD. Hatinya belum tenang sama sekali. Berkali-kali dia berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir, lalu duduk lagi. Dia gelisah. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Ggio. Dalam hati, dia terus berdoa demi keselamatan Ggio.

Tadi Soi Fon sudah menghubungi keluarga Ggio. Walau hanya ada kakaknya–Starrk–setidaknya Soi Fon sudah memberi kabar.

Lima menit kemudian, Starrk datang dengan seseorang sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Keringat terlihat bercucuran di dahinya. Terlihat kalau dia datang ke rumah sakit dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan sepatunya berlainan.

"Soi Fon, ada apa dengan Ggio?" Starrk menghampiri Soi Fon yang terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

"Maaf. Gara-gara aku dia jadi seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tak berniat membuatnya celaka," Soi Fon sesenggukan sambil mengeluarkan bulir air mata.

"Tenanglan Soi-chan…" Seseorang yang bersama Starrk tadi menenangkan Soi Fon dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Terima kasih Lilynette…"

"Uhn… Tenanglah," Lilynette memeluk Soi Fon.

"Ya! Tenanglah Soi-chan… Ggio pasti baik-baik saja," Starrk membantu menangkan Soi Fon.

Mereka bertiga menunggu dalam diam sampai lampu kamar operasi meredup dan mati. Kemudian seorang dokter paruh baya keluar dari sana. Name tag-nya tertulis Isshin Kurosaki. Soi Fon, Starrk dan Lilynette mendatanginya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana keadaan Ggio? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Soi Fon memberondong dokter itu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tenanglah nona. Dia baik-baik saja. Sudah melewati saat kritis. Sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Akan tetapi…" Dokter itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap wajah ketiga orang di hadapannya yang diliputi kecemasan. Ketiga orang itu terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh sang dokter.

"Akan tetapi kakinya lumpuh dan, dia tak bisa melihat lagi."

"Ya Tuhan!" Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh lagi dari mata Soi Fon.

"Matanya terkena serpihan kaca mobil yang pecah–"

Perkataan selanjutnya dari sang dokter sudah tak dapat didengar oleh Soi Fon. Dia limbung.

End of flashback

"Soi Fon…" Soi Fon tersentak dari lamunannya. Dipandanginya Ggio yang kini melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kedua alis Ggio menyatu ketika menanyakan hal ini, disertai dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Ggio…"

"Hmm… Begitukah?" Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menangis?" Soi Fon cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. Dia sudah kepergok menangis dua kali oleh Ggio.

"Aku tidak menangis Ggio…" Soi Fon berusaha menutupi kesedihannya–lagi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Hal yang sangat penting. Ketika kecelakaan terjadi, mengapa Ggio ada di sana? Bodohnya dis baru menyadari hal ini sekarang.

Soi Fon memberanikan diri bertanya pada Ggio, "uhn... Ggio, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?" Soi Fon menggigit bibir bawahnya, "saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, kenapa kau juga berada di sana? Bukankah kau harusnya ada di kantormu?"

Ggio sejenak tak menjawab. Hingga akhirnya dia menyunggingkan senyuman hangat dan menjawab pertanyaan Soi Fon, "dimanapun kau berada, aku pasti akan ada di sana!" Dengan penuh percaya diri, Ggio menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar.

Hal ini membuat rona kemerahan menjalar ke kedua pipi Soi Fon. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan sikap konyol karena malu di hadapan Ggio. Maka dia pun berkilah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Udara semakin dingin. Lebih baik kita masuk saja."

"Baiklah," Ggio hanya menuruti perkataan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Walau ia belum pernah mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya, dia tahu kalau Soi Fon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Soi Fon mendorong kursi roda Ggio dengan pelan. Melintasi taman rumah sakit yang sudah sepi orang-orang. Cahaya matahari yang berwarna oranye tadi sedikit redup ketika matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, berganti dengan cahaya berwarna merah dan biru gelap di langit bagian timur.

Mereka berdua melintasi jalan menuju kamar Ggio dalam keheningan. Tak ada dari mereka yang ingin membuka mulut. Bagi mereka keheningan ini begitu menghanyutkan.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Ggio, Soi Fon membuka pintunya dan mendorong Ggio masuk. Sejenak Soi Fon melihat jam dinding. Pukul enam sore. Seharian ini dia berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani Ggio. Tentu saja hari ini dia libur kerja, jika tidak dia tak mungkin berada di sini.

Soi Fon membantu Ggio yang akan berbaring. Wajah Ggio terlihat sedikit pucat dari biasanya. Soi Fon yang menyadari hal ini hanya berpikir kalau dia pasti hanya kedinginan. Udara malam memang tidak baik.

"Ggio, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Soi Fon mencoba membunuh keheningan yang sejak tadi tak ada yang berusaha untuk memecahkanya.

Dengan sedikit senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya, Ggio berkata pada Soi Fon, "tak perlu Soi-chan. Aku sudah senang kalau kau ada di sini."

Pipi Soi Fon tampak memerah ketika mendengar Ggio memanggilnya Soi-chan. Degup jantungnya bisa dia dengar dengan jelas. Walau Ggio tak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang, Soi Fon tetap saja malu.

Sebenarnya jam besuk rumah sakit sudah habis. Tapi Soi Fon ngotot ingin berada di samping Ggio selama ia libur kerja. Dia hanya bisa menjenguk Ggio maksimal tiga kali seminggu. Maka tiap dia libur kerja, pasti dia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menjaga Ggio. Dokter Kurosaki sendiri yang mengizinkan. Dan Soi Fon berterima kasih karenanya.

Ketika sudah memasuki jam makan malam, Soi Fon keluar untuk makan. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin meninggalkan Ggio sendirian. Tapi perutnya sama sekali tak bisa berkompromi.

Saat dia kembali ke kamar Ggio, dia mendapati Ggio tengah tertidur pulas. Soi Fon berjalan ke samping ranjang Ggio. Dia menggeret kursi untuk duduk di samping Ggio. Digenggamnya tangan kanan Ggio yang berada di samping tubuh Ggio dengan kedua tangannya.

Soi Fon mengamati wajah tertidur Ggio yang terlihat begitu damai lekat-lekat. Diarahkannya tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh wajah Ggio. Merasakan kontur wajah Ggio yang tegas dan lembut. Berusaha menyimpan gambaran orang yang begitu disayanginya di ingatannya. Dia tak ingin melupakan wajah ini.

Setelah puas membelai wajah Ggio, Soi Fon menarik tangannya dan kembali manggengam erat tangan Ggio. Diarahkannya tangan Ggio ke pipi kanannya. Merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya hatinya tenang–kehangatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Ggio.

Soi Fon memejamkan matanya. Menaruh kepalanya yang terasa lelah di atas ranjang dan tertidur. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Ggio.

* * *

Sabtu, pukul satu dini hari

Angin malam berhembus pelan dari jendela kamar nomor 107 yang tak tertutup. Sesosok bayangan tampak bediri di ambang jendela. Dari punggungnya tampak sepasang sayap. Sayapnya terlihat ganjil. Di sebelah kiri berwarna putih dan di sebelah kanan berwarna hitam.

Dia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan dua garis hitam memanjang dari bahu sampai ujung bawah kemejanya yang terdapat di sebelah kanan. Celana panjang dan sepatu yang dikenakannya berwarna hitam.

Kemejanya dia biarkan tak agak sedikit berantakan dengan satu kancing atas yang terbuka. Dan tampak di lehernya, sebuah kalung berwarna putih yang melekat pas di lehernya dengan bandul bulan sabit hitam.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun ke lantai. Tak ada suara yang keluar sama sekali. Hanya gemerisik bulu-bulu sayapnya yang saling bersentuhan. Entah malaikat atau malah dewa kematian, dia berjalan menuju satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tampak olehnya dua orang yang sedang tertidur. Satu di atas ranjang, dan yang satunya ada di kursi samping ranjang. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

"Aaaah... Kali ini akan terasa sulit," dia menyapukan tangannya di rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok–oranye. Kemudian dia mendekat ke sisi ranjang, berseberangan dengan seorang gadis yang tertidur lelap.

Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah wajah lelaki yang terlihat semakin pucat dalam tidurnya. Tangannya berhenti di atas dahi sang lelaki.

"Waktumu telah tiba. Ggio Vega, aku akan menjemputmu," tiba-tiba mata sang lelaki terbuka. Menampakkan iris berwarna keemasan. Hal ini sama sekali tak disangka olehnya–sang malaikat atau dewa kematian.

Mata Ggio terbelalak lebar. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Samar-samar cahaya bulan masuk ke dalam irisnya. Ggio melihat cahaya.

"A-aku bisa melihat?" Ujarnya tak percaya. Sang malaikat atau dewa kematian tadi menjauhkan tangannya dari atas dahi Ggio. Wajahnya yang tadi terkejut karena Ggio membuka mata, kini kembali datar.

"Apa kau memiliki urusan yang belum selesai?" Sang malaikat–atau dewa kematian–bertanya pada Ggio yang masih takjub dengan keajaiban.

Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Dia terlihat kaget dengan sosoknya. "Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di dalam sini?" Ggio berusaha tenang menghadapinya.

"Siapa aku? Aku penjemput. Bukan dewa kematian. Malaikat penjemput. Namaku, Kurosaki Ichigo," sang penjemput memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang yang menjadi targetnya kali ini.

"Penjemput? Apa maksudmu?" Ggio terlihat semakin heran.

"Waktumu sudah tiba. Kau harus ikut denganku," dia berkata dengan suara yang datar dan dingin.

"Ikut denganmu? Kemana?"

"Ke alam baka. Waktumu di dunia sudah habis."

"Begitukah?" Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang penjemput ke arah kanannya. Di sana, Soi Fon masih tertidur lelap. Dia juga masih menggenggam erat tangan kanan Ggio. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai.

"Aku senang," Ggio berkata sambil tersenyum dan mencoba untuk duduk. "Kalau memang waktuku telah habis, aku senang dapat melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Sang penjemput hanya mengamati targetnya yang sedang mengusap wajah wanita yang tertidur itu. soi Fon menggeliat pelan ketika tangan kiri Ggio membelai wajahnya. Dia terlihat nyaman dengan perlakuan Ggio.

"Diakah urusanmu yang belum selesai?" Sang penjemput bertanya pada Ggio.

"Mungkin," Ggio menjawab tanpa berhenti mengusap wajah Soi Fon.

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sini," Ggio menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dan berusaha membangunkan Soi Fon dengan mengguncang bahunya kecil.

"Uhnn..." Soi Fon bangun dan mengusap matanya yang masih berat dengan tangan kanannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah iris keemasan yang memancarkan rona bahagia sekaligus sedih. Tapi iris itu menunjukkan cahaya. Beda dengan iris yang selama ini Soi Fon perhatikan dari mata Ggio.

"G-Ggio? Kau–" Soi Fon tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika bibir Ggio menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Ggio menekan bibir Soi Fon lembut dan memejamkan matanya. Soi Fon yang sadar kalau ia diicium oleh Ggio hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam tangan Ggio terasa semakin erat. Ggio menyentuh pipi kiri Soi Fon dengan tangan kirinya, membawanya dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Sang penjemput hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya dia bawa ke dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan terlihat sebal. Tampaknya dia tak suka melihat adegan romantis di hadapannya.

Wajah Soi Fon dijalari oleh rona merah ketika Ggio melepaskan ciumannya. Dipandanginya mata emas itu lekat-lekat. Di dalamnya Soi Fon melihat bayangan dirinya. Dan di matanya pula, Soi Fon melihat kegetiran.

"Aishiteru. Aishiteru Soi Fon!" Ggio mendekap Soi Fon dalam rengkuhannya. Kepalanya dia sandarkan pada bahu kiri Soi Fon dan membasahinya dengan air mata miliknya yang jatuh begitu saja.

Mata Soi Fon terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan cinta Ggio. Dia tak menyangka Ggio akan mengatakannya.

"Aishiteru yo, Ggio," Soi Fon membalas pelukan Ggio. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Ggio yang begitu menenangkan baginya.

Ggio melepaskan pelukannya dari Soi Fon. Tapi tetap memandang lekat di matanya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Diusapnya pipi kanan Soi Fon yang masih dihiasi rona merah. Manis. Pikirnya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Sang penjemput menginterupsi mereka berdua. Soi Fon terkejut. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari ada orang lain di sana selain dia dan Ggio.

Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang penjemput. "Ya. Aku siap kau jemput sekarang!" Ggio berkata mantap.

"Jemput? Apa maksudmu Ggio? Siapa dia?" Soi Fon menunjuk sang penjemput dengan telunjuk kanannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat bingung. Ggio hanya bisa menatap dirinya nanar dan senyum kecil.

"Waktunya sudah habis. Aku bertugas untuk menjemput Ggio Vega," sang penjemput mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke wajah Soi Fon. Dalam sekejap, Soi Fon tak sadarkan diri. Dia kembali tertidur.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?" Ggio menatap sang penjemput dengan wajah marah.

"Tenang saja. Dia hanya kubuat pingsan dan menghapus ingatannya yang sudah melihatku. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko terlihat oleh manusia."

Kurosaki Ichigo, sang penjemput itu maju melangkah mendekati targetnya. Tangan kanannya dijulurkan ke arah kepala Ggio. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Bruukk...

Sang penjemput membuka matanya. Tampak di hadapannya, jiwa Ggio Vega yang telah keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan jiwa itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan akhirnya hilang bersama angin.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Ggio berbisik. "Maafkan aku Soi Fon, aishiteru."

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Di ambang jendela, tampak siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ya! Cukup merepotkan. Tapi sudah selesai," Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak dan berjalan menuju jendela. Seseorang tadi sudah berdiri dan mengembangkan sayapnya yang tak jauh beda dengan milik Ichigo. Hanya saja sayap miliknya berwarna hitam di kiri dan putih di kanan.

Ichigo melompat keluar dari kamar itu dan mengembangkan sayapnya yang lebar. Kedua penjemput itu pergi dari rumah sakit Karakura. Misinya telah selesai, untuk saat ini.

* * *

Mission 1: Through Your Eyes, end.

Continued on I Just Wanna Hold You Tight, Mission 2: The Reason I Live.

* * *

Nyaaa... Kok endingnya ancur gitu ya? Kesannya dipaksain banget sie? Gantung pula! *nangis gaje*

Hyaaa~~ Mohon maaf bagi yang menunggu Winter Disciplin! Datanya ilang! Huweeee~~ Sekarang lagi mau nulis lagi. Nyaaa~~ maaf...

* * *

Bicara soal judul, itu aku ambil dari #1 ending Marchen Awakens Romance.

Mohon reviewnya minna~~~ *suara lebay* *didepak rame-rame*


	2. Mission 2: The Reason I Live

Rabu, pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit sore.

Langit musim gugur kali ini tertutup awan mendung. Daun-daun momiji yang berubah menjadi merah itu terlihat mencolok di pinggir jalan. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan cepat. Perempatan Shibuya memang selalu penuh orang di jam-jam seperti ini.

Aku berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Sepatu hak tinggiku sama sekali tak membantu untuk berjalan cepat. Padahal kerumunan manusia ini berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ada yang mengumpat karena terlambat mengejar kereta, sekelompok mahasiswi yang tertawa-tawa riang, golongan ekspatriat berwajah datar, dan juga karyawan kantor biasa sepertiku.

Ingin rasanya aku keluar dari hiruk-pikuk kota yang sering kali membuatku stress. Pekerjaan yang selalu itu-itu saja, bertemu orang yang sama setiap hari, berbicara hal yang sama, melakukan hal monoton seperti itu membuatku merasa seperti robot. Aku sering kali berpikir kalau tak ada gunanya aku hidup.

Tangan kiriku kuangkat untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Sudah pukul lima lebih empat belas menit. Aku harus bergegas. Kereta akan berangkat sebelas menit lagi. Untungnya stasiun sudah dekat. Hanya tinggal berjalan lima menit lagi maka aku akan sampai di sana.

Setelah melewati perempatan Shibuya yang padat itu, aku berbelok ke arah kanan dan berjalan sekitar dua puluh meter lagi. Setelah aku memasuki stasiun, aku segera naik ke kereta yang selalu kunaiki setiap hari di jam yang sama.

Seperti biasa, kereta selalu penuh saat jam pulang kantor. Aku selalu naik di gerbong paling belakang. Di sana tak terlalu penuh, hanya ada segelintir orang. Kadang aku merasa heran. Di gerbong lain selalu penuh orang, tetapi gerbong ini sama sekali tak penuh. Bahkan aku mendapat tempat duduk.

Setiap hari orang yang menaiki gerbong ini selalu sama. Seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya dengan pakaian necis dan dandanan sedikit menor selalu duduk di ujung depan gerbong sebelah kanan sambil menelfon, kakek tua yang duduk terpaut lima meter dariku selalu bertopang dagu pada tongkatnya yang kelihatan sudah rapuh, seorang karyawan kantor yang duduk di belakang gerbong sambil membaca buku dan sekelompok anak sekolah berpakaian layaknya preman yang duduk bergerombol di lantai dekat pintu sambil tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan aku, duduk di dekat pintu keluar berseberangan dengan sekelompok anak sekolah tadi.

Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Ada seorang pria duduk tak jauh dariku, di depanku sedikit menggeser ke kanan. Rambutnya begitu mencolok–biru muda. Kedua tangannya direntangkan di sandaran kursi. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Sepertinya sedang tertidur. Kaki kirinya ditopang oleh paha kaki kanannya.

Dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku dengan garis hitam horisontal yang menghiasi kemejanya mulai dari bahu kirinya hingga ujung kemejanya. Celana dan sepatu yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam polos. Dua kancing atas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka. Aku bisa melihat dia mengenakan kalung hitam yang melingkar pas di lehernya, dihiasi dengan sebuah liontin. Tapi tak terlihat karena jarak.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Ponselku bergetar. Segera aku membuka tasku yang berwarna sama dengan rambutku–hijau kebiruan–dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Ada email masuk rupanya. Aku menekan tombol View pada keypad.

'_Nel, hari ini aku pulang ke Karakura. Ibuku sedang sakit. Inginnya sih tadi menunggumu dulu, tapi kau lama sekali. Makan malamnya sudah kusiapkan, tinggal kau panaskan saja. Sampai jumpa.'_

Haaahh... Berarti aku akan sendirian di apartemen malam ini. Kenapa Tia harus pergi tiba-tiba? Aku dengan cepat membalas email darinya.

'_Baiklah. Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh. Hati-hati di jalan.'_ Setelah menekan tombol Send, aku menaruh ponselku ke dalam tas lagi. Saat aku melihat ke depan, laki-laki berambut biru tadi sudah tak ada.

Apa aku tadi hanya berhalusinasi? Tapi mana mungkin? Dia terlihat begitu nyata.

* * *

A Bleach Fanfiction

Disclaimmer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Voice of the Sky © Takamiya Satoru

I Just Wanna Hold You Tight (song) © Miho Komatsu (singer)

I Just Wanna Hold You Tight (story) © Kurochi Agitohana

.

Mission 2: The Reason I Live

Pair: Grimmjow x Neliel Tu

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

* * *

Di luar gerbong kereta–tepatnya di atas gerbong. Terdapat sesosok laki-laki bersayap hitam dan putih yang duduk bersila. Kedua tangannya didekap di depan dadanya. Wajahnya datar, sama sekali tak tampak sebersitpun emosi. Rambut biru mudanya berkibar tertiup angin kencang.

Tep...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ichigo?" Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu bertanya tanpa menoleh ketika ia mendapati partnernya datang dari arah belakang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Grimmjow," sang partner, Ichigo hanya menatap sinis ke arahnya. "Untuk apa kau menampakkan diri di depan targetmu sedini ini? Kau ingin deberi detensi oleh pimpinan?"

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu!" Kali ini tampak sedikit emosi yang terpampang di wajah sang malaikat penjemput berambut biru. "Atau perlu kukatakan sekali lagi mengenai 'perasaan'?" Ichigo semakin mendesak Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hanya diam tak menanggapi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ichigo. Pandangan matanya semakin tajam dan menusuk. "Tak seharusnya kau memiliki hal seperti itu terhadap manusia yang menjadi targetmu!" Ichigo sedikit berteriak kepada rekannya itu.

"Aku tahu itu Ichigo!" Tampaknya malaikat penjemput berambut biru ini sudah tak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya. Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu berkilat dipenuhi oleh amarah dan ditempa cahaya petir yang menyambar tiba-tiba. Momen yang sangat tepat.

Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Ichigo hanya menatap iba pada partnernya yang masih terduduk diam di hadapannya. Dia tak menyangka partnernya yang berhati keras dan sedikit kasar itu memiliki perasaan terhadap targetnya sendiri. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bila hal itu juga terjadi padanya.

"Pergilah Ichigo. Tinggalkan aku," amarah yang tadi menyelimuti iris biru mudanya perlahan menghilang. Berganti dengan sorot mata sedih dan getir.

"Malam ini. Tepat tengah malam. Jangan lupakan tugasmu Grimmjow!" Ichigo mengembangkan sayap lebarnya dan terbang meninggalkan Grimmjow yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Entah apa yang dirasakan hatinya sekarang, Grimmjow hanya sanggup untuk menghela nafas dengan berat. Dia tak sanggup melakukan ini. Dia tak akan pernah bisa untuk menjemput seorang wanita yang sudah mendiami hatinya akhir-akhir ini sejak pertama kali dia melakukan hal itu.

Flashback

Grimmjow POV

Aku dan Ichigo baru saja selesai 'menjemput'. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar merepotkan! Untuk apa harus ada partner? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan. Pimpinan harusnya tahu itu. apalagi aku harus memiliki partner seperti dia.

Partnerku kali ini benar-benar buruk. Jauh lebih buruk daripada partnerku sebelumnya. Pimpinan bilang dia yang terbaik walaupun masih baru bertugas. Alasan konyol. Aku tahu mengapa pimpinan menugaskanku untuk berpartner bersamanya.

Pimpinan pasti ingin ada yang mengawasiku. Selama ini partnerku lemah semua, jadinya aku dengan mudah menyuruh mereka melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan.

Tapi kali ini, lihatlah dia. Kerutan di dahinya itu sepertinya permanen dan tak bisa dihilangkan. Dia sama sekali tak lemah. Aku tahu itu. Dia kuat, sama sepertiku

Yah... Aku Tahu selama ini aku tak pernah serius menjalankan tugas. Setiap tugas yang dilimpahkan padaku pasti akan terbengkalai dan diakhiri dengan pemberian detensi oleh pimpinan.

Suatu hari pernah aku lupa mempunyai tugas untuk menjemput manusia yang sudah sekarat di rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan. Malam itu dengan santainya aku berdiam diri dan tidur di rumahku. Partnerku kala itu–Akon–sudah berusaha menghubungiku melalui Jigoku-chou. Tapi percuma. Aku sama sekali tak bisa bangun dari tidur hanya karena diberi kabar melalui Jigoku-chou.

Ketika aku sudah bangun, aku mendapati pimpinan yang ternyata sudah berada di hadapanku dengan wajah menahan amarah. Dan ujung-ujungnya, detensi menimpaku dan partnerku berganti–Ichigo. Aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pimpinan. Dia bilang aku sudah mengacaukan gelombang jiwa karena tak menjemput lelaki tua itu di rumah sakit.

Ah~ Lelaki tua–pimpinan–dan semua aturannya itu benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau disuruh memilih, aku lebih suka menjadi penghuni neraka daripada menjadi penjemput.

"Hei Grimmjow, aku pergi duluan. Ada urusan penting," perkataan Ichigo barusan berhasil mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. "Terserah kau. Aku tak peduli," aku hanya menjawab jutek ucapan pamit Ichigo. Akhir-akhir ini setelah bertugas, dia selalu menghilang entah kemana. Jangan-jangan dia pergi berkencan! Aku dengar dia berkencan dengan salah satu penjemput yang bertugas di bagian barat. Bodoh sekali, berkencan sesama penjemput.

Setelah dia terbang berbalik arah, aku tetap melanjutkan arah terbangku menuju rumah. Jangan sangka rumahku rumah biasa. Rumah para penjemput itu berada di balik langit paling pekat di ujung horison bagian selatan. Setidaknya rumahku dan Ichigo berada di tempat yang lebih bagus daripada yang ada di bagian utara. Di sana benar-benar buruk. Aku pernah berkunjung ke sana, dan aku tak ingin kembali.

Aku melihat sekeliling tempat yang kulalui dan berhenti di atas tiang listrik ketika kedua bola mataku tertumbuk pada pemandangan yang menarik. Aku melihat wanita itu lagi. Tubuhnya ramping dengan dada lumayan, rambut hijau kebiruan yang tergerai di punggung, ditunjang dengan wajahnya yang manis.

Setiap malam ia pasti berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil memandangi langit hitam yang bertabur jutaan bintang. Kedua tangannya yang dilipat ditumpukan pada pagar pembatas. Gaun tidur selutut berwarna kuning gading dan rambutnya bergerak tertiup angin malam semakin membuatnya terlihat begitu indah.

Tapi ada yang salah dengannya kali ini. Matanya yang berwarna hazel itu terlihat kosong tak ada cahaya. Segaris tipis bekas air mata terpeta jelas di kedua belah pipinya. Dia menangis dalam diam.

Aku terbang menghampirinya, tentu saja dia tak bisa melihatku. Aku bisa saja membuatnya melihatku, tapi aku pasti akan diberi detensi lagi. Kini aku berada tak jauh darinya, hanya berjarak tiga meter. Aku semakin mendekatkan diriku hingga aku benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

Satu jengkal. Hanya satu jengkal jarak wajahku dan wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat dan penuh kehidupan menjalari wajahku. Dua irisku tak berhenti mengamati wajahnya. Garis wajahnya terbentuk sempurna, tulang pipinya tampak menonjol dan berwarna kemerahan.

Semakin dekat, aku ingin semakin dekat dengannya. Entah apa yang menarikku untuk melakukan hal ini. Mungkin aku lebih bodoh dari Ichigo yang tertarik pada sesama penjemput. pada kenyataannya, aku telah tertarik pada wanita, dan dia manusia. Pandangan mataku terhenti pada dua belah bibirya yang merah dan basah karena air mata. Aku ingin merasakannya sekarang juga.

Tangan kananku bergerak menyentuh pipinya, telinganya, rambutnya. Wangi segar rerumputan dan bunga musim semi dari tubuhnya menguar menjejali indera penciumanku. Dia tak menyadari atau bahkan merasakan sentuhanku padanya. Bibirku kini menyapu bibirnya, aku menekan belakang kepalanya agar aku dapat menciumnya lebih dalam.

Aku benar-benar gila sekarang. Aku sadar aku sedang mencium seorang manusia. Kedua sayapku kerentangkan lebar-lebar untuk kemudian menyelimutiku dengannya. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Aku memang gila. Aku baru memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini saja, tapi aku sudah terjerat oleh pesonanya. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya mulai saat ini. Tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Kedua sayapku kulebarkan lagi setelah melepas ciumanku. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya diterangi sinar bulan yang bulat sempurna malam ini. Tapi yang kulihat hanya air mata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah itu. Hatiku mencelos melihatnya seperti ini.

Mengapa kau harus menangis? Ingin sekali aku menampakkan diriku untuk memelukmu sekarang juga. Aku ingin menjadi sandaranmu ketika kau bersedih, akan kubiarkan kau basahi dadaku dengan air mata kesedihanmu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi wajah sedihnya saja. Tidak berguna. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Kemudian dia menghapus air matanya, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Dia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat dia merangkak ke tampat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya. Kemudian semuanya gelap. Lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan.

Lama aku berdiri mengamati jendela kamarnya yang gelap itu. Tak ada niatanku untuk pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Tapi waktu memaksaku untuk kembali. Kami para penjemput tak tahan dengan sinar matahari. Semua tugas dilakukan pada malam hari. 'Memudahkan penjemputan.' Begitu katanya.

Aku merentangkan sayapku selebar mungkin. Terbang menjauhi seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur lelap selepas dicuri ciumannya dari seorang malaikat penjemput. Tak sedikit pun aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sana. Aku terbang mundur dan baru berbalik ketika balkon dan jendela itu sudah tak tampak di mataku.

End of Grimmjow POV

End of Flashback

* * *

Sang malaikat penjemput beriris biru muda itu menengadahkan kepalanya kembali ketika kereta berhenti. Diarahkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan mendapati wanita itu yang diketahuinya bernama Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck berjalan keluar stasiun.

Semua gerak-gerik wanita itu ditangkap sempurna olehnya. Dia sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Ketika wanita itu berbelok setelah keluar stasiun, barulah dia berdiri dan turun dari atas gerbong.

Dia berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Melewati kerumunan manusia yang berdesakan di sana dengan langkah ringan. Dia tembus pandang, hingga tak sulit baginya kalau hanya untuk berjalan menembus para manusia itu.

Sang penjemput mengikuti arah perginya wanita berambut hijau kebiruan tadi. Dia mengikuti wanita itu dengan jarak yang terpaut sepuluh meter di belakangnya. Wanita itu mengenakan payung kecil berwarna crimson yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas.

Hujan bertambah deras sejak tadi. Sang penjemput tak perlu khawatir kebasahan. Toh dia tembus pandang.

Ini baru pukul enam lewat. Tugasnya baru akan dilaksanakan tengah malam nanti. Selama waktu tak lebih dari enam jam itu, dia ingin mengenal wanita itu lebih dekat. Tentu hanya dengan mengamatinya melakukan aktifitas saja. Dia tak mungkin muncul di hadapannya dan dengan santai berkata 'hai.'

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dengan jarak yang masih sama, wanita itu sampai di gedung apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam. Berhenti sejenak untuk melihat kotak pos apakah ada sesuatu di dalam sana, Nel hanya menemukan koran pagi yang tak sempat dia atau Tia mengambilnya, selebaran-selebaran diskon dari supermarket maupun selebaran iklan aneh dengan tulisan 'Manjakan Diri Anda Dengan Pelayanan Ekstra Dari Kami' super besar dan norak disertai gambar seorang wanita bertubuh seksi berpakaian kelinci hitam yang benar-benar mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya.

Nel hanya mengambil koran paginya dan beberapa selebaran diskon supermarket yang dekat apartemennya. Sisanya dia buang sembarangan di tempat sampah ujung koridor setelah dia lumat di tangannya menjadi bulatan remuk. Entah masuk ke tempat sampahnya atau tidak, Nel hanya tetap berjalan menuju tangga naik ke lantai empat dengan pintu nomor 37 di pintu depan sebagai tujuan.

Ya! Benar! Sejak tadi malaikat penjemput itu masih mengekorinya dengan setia. Sama sekali tak melihat arah lain kecuali Nel yang berjalan di depannya.

Klik...

Pintu bernomor 37 itu terbuka. Nel masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan lampu. Melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan diganti dengan sandal rumah, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Apartemennya tidak besar tidak juga kecil. Dia dan Tia selalu merawat apartemennya sehingga selalu terlihat bersih dan rapi.

Apartemen itu terdiri dari beberapa ruangan. Dua kamar tidur, satu dapur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang depan dan satu ruang santai. Semuanya dalam keadaan mungil, tapi nyaman. Nel mendapat kamar yang berdekatan dengan ruang santai, sedangkan Tia mendapat kamar dekat ruang depan.

Setelah masuk ke kamarnya, Nel merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang tampak nyaman. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha merasakan hangat tempat tidurnya setelah berjalan dalam hujan lebat yang dingin.

Grimmjow bersandar pada pintu kamar Nel yang terbuka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Liontin kalung hitam di lehernya terlihat jelas di bawah cahaya lampu yang lumayan terang. Liontin itu berbentuk seperti taring panther berwarna senada dengan rambut dan iris matanya.

Dia masih mengamati Nel yang sepertinya malah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju Nel. Grimmjow dengan hati-hati duduk di sebelah tubuh Nel. Tangan kanannya menyibakkan rambut Nel yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

Ketika Grimmjow menangkupkan tangannya di pipi kiri Nel, wanita itu sedikit bergerak. Reflek Grimmjow menarik tangannya. Dia tak menyadari Nel yang beringsut mendekati dirinya. Perlahan-lahan Nel mendekati Grimmjow. Tubuhnya yang tadi telentang kini menyamping menghadap Grimmjow.

Kedua tangan Nel bergerak dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Grimmjow, sementara kepalanya beringsut di pangkuan Grimmjow. Mata Grimmjow terbelalak lebar. Dia tak sadar kapan dia membuat dirinya dapat disentuh manusia.

Wajah Nel sekarang tepat di depan perut Grimmjow. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik Grimmjow yang tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah tidur Nel.

Mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi itu selama berjam-jam. Grimmjow sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan partnernya yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua dari balkon kamar Nel. Ichigo hanya menatap partnernya dengan wajah dingin. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana. Sayapnya menekuk, dia hanya duduk di pagar pembatas balkon kamar Nel.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih empat puluh menit. Dua puluh menit lagi mendekati tengah malam. Grimmjow dan Nel sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya sedari tadi. Grimmjow malah sepertinya bersyukur Nel sama sekali tak beralih dari pangkuannya dan bangun.

Setiap detik yang terlewati sepertinya semakin membuat Grimmjow tersiksa. Waktu penjemputan semakin dekat. Sedari tadi dia tak henti-hentinya mengelus lembut wajah tidur Nel.

Ichigo masih saja duduk di pembatas pagar balkon Nel. Tangannya kini beralih terlipat di dadanya yang bidang. Pandangannya masih tertumbuk pada partnernya di dalam sana, masih sama dengan tatapan dingin. Dia tak ingin kali ini misi Grimmjow gagal hanya karena masalah perasaan.

Grimmjow tahu konsekuesi yang akan didapatnya jika kali ini dia tak menjalankan tugasnya. Dia akan diasingkan di dunia lain. Dunia yang sama sekali tak ingin dikunjungi oleh malaikat manapun. Di dunia itu semuanya serba gelap. Hanya terdapat keputusasaan dan perasaan yang terasa 'kosong.'

Nel sedikit menggeliat dan berusaha membuka matanya. Matanya masih terasa berat, sehingga dia hanya dapat melihat dengan samar-samar. Disadarinya dia tengah memeluk sesuatu, seseorang lebih tepatnya. Kedua tangannya mulai meraba-raba apa yang tengah dipeluknya. Terasa lebar dan hangat. Nel menyadarinya sebagai punggung.

Mata Nel terbelalak lebar dan kini dia telah terbangun sepenuhnya. Sadar yang dipeluknya adalah punggung, Nel cepat-cepat bangun dan melihat siapa yang tengah dipeluknya. Matanya bertambah lebar ketika dia melihat wajah itu. Wajah pria berambut biru yang duduk di gerbong kereta dan menghilang tiba-tiba.

"K-kau?" Nel beringsut ke belakang ketika menyadari Grimmjow. Wajahnya tampak terkejut ketika dia melihat sepasang sayap ganjil milik Grimmjow. Grimmjow melihat Nel dengan kedua matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Dia benar-benar tak ingin melakukan ini.

"Hai!" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Grimmjow–dengan nada sendu. Dia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum walau itu terlihat sedikit aneh karena dia sama sekali tak merasa senang.

"Hai?" Nel menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari heran dengan kata yang keluar dari mulut Grimmjow. "Kau berkata hai?" Kali ini Nel menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya tanda ia mulai agak kesal dengan seseorang di hadapannya.

"Errr..." Grimmjow merasa sedikit canggung serta heran dengan reaksi yang diberikan Nel. Grimmjow tak menyangka ada seorang manusia yang tak langsung menanyakan apa dia sebenarnya ketika sudah melihatnya dalam wujud seperti ini.

Pletakk...

Grimmjow sedikit cengo setelah menerima pukulan kecil di kepalanya yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Neliel. "K-kau! Untuk apa itu?" Grimmjow pulih dari kecengoannya dan sadar kalau dia baru saja digeplak oleh seorang manusia. Dia mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terkena pukul. Sepertinya lumayan sakit karena Grimmjow harus mengusapnya.

"Kau pasti pencuri. Iya kan? Mengaku saja!" Nel menunjuk Grimmjow tepat di tengah-tengah pangkal hidungnya dan membuat kedua iris mata Grimmjow menyatu. Kata lainnya terlihat juling di tengah-tengah.

Grimmjow menggenggam tangan Nel yang menunjukknya dan disingkirkannya, tapi masih tetap digenggam. Sorot matanya mulai serius melihat Nel. "Aku memang pencuri," kedua matanya tepat menatap mata hazel Nel yang terlihat mulai bingung.

"Ha! Kalau begitu aku akan melapor po– " Ucapan Nel terhenti ketika tangan Grimmjow menutup mulut Nel. "Diamlah. Aku belum selesai bicara. Boleh kulanjutkan?" Nel hanya mengangguk karena tak mungkin ia berbicara karena tangan Grimmjow masih menutup di mulutnya. Kalaupun Nel mencoba bicara, pasti akan terdengar aneh dan mengundang tawa.

"Aku memang pencuri. Aku pernah mencuri ciumanmu dan kini aku akan mencuri jiwamu," Grimmjow menjelaskan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Nel menuju langit-langit kamar Nel yang berwarna putih dan menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Nel.

"A-apa?" Nel terlihat tambah bingung sekarang. Pria aneh di hadapannya ini berkata kalau dia pernah mencuri ciuman darinya. Ciuman? "Aku tak akan bicara dua kali. Dengar, aku ini penjemput. Malaikat penjemput kalau boleh dibilang. Dan sekarang aku mempunyai tugas untuk menjemputmu. Mengambil jiwamu."

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu... Ciuman? Malaikat penjemput? Aku? Apa maksudmu?" Mata Nel kini berkilat. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh seorang malaikat di hadapannya. Bahkan Nel bingung harus memakai seorang atau semalaikat.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Grimmjow, Nel mulai bertanya lagi dengan kesal. "Hei, kau bilang tadi kau pernah mengambil ciumanku? Kapan itu terjadi?" Nel mencengkeram bahu kanan Grimmjow dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"..."

"Jawab aku bodoh!"

Duakk...

"Ouch! Sakit!" Grimmjow mengelus kepalanya yang terkena hantaman bogem mentah Nel dan menatap Nel. Tapi Nel hanya menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan membunuh dan seolah-olah dia akan menelan Grimmjow bulat-bulat.

"Cih! Baiklah! Aku mencuri ciumanmu suatu malam tiga bulan lalu," Grimmjow kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nel sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Mata Nel menatap tak percaya, tak menyangka dia pernah dicium oleh malaikat penjemput.

Tapi yang paling mengherankan, kenapa dia sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Lagipula tiga bulan lalu bukankah, tepat dimana sehari setelah orang tuanya meninggal? Nel kemudian teringat sesuatu. Dia pernah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, biasa seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Di balkon itu Nel menangisi kepergian kedua orang tuanya yang begitu mendadak baginya. Nel sudah lama tak menjenguk orang tuanya di Karakura–sama seperti Tia. Paling-paling dia hanya sempat berkunjung satu bulan sekali. Itu saja kalau sempat. Kalau sama sekali tak sempat, dia baru akan menjenguk dua bulan sekali.

Hari itu, Nel sedang bekerja seperti biasa sampai dia mendapat kabar dari manajernya kalau kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Nel langsung bergegas pulang ketika manajernya mengizinkan. Tapi dia besok lusa harus kembali bekerja. Tak adil memang. Di saat dia ingin menenangkan diri dari kepergian orang tuanya, dia harus bekerja seperti biasa seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Di dalam hatinya, Nel benar-benar remuk.

Saat itu sudah dua bulan lebih dia tak menjenguk orang tuanya. Dan sekarang ketika dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu, kenapa harus dalam upacara pemakaman? Menyedihkan.

Lusanya, Nel sudah kembali ke apartemennya di sore hari. Segala macam upacara pemakaman sudah selesai. Tapi Nel sepertinya masih terlarut dengan kesedihannya. Dan besok, dia sudah harus kembali bekerja.

Nel beranjak ke balkonnya, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan melihat bulan dan bintang di langit. Tak disadarinya air matanya keluar mengingat orang tuanya. Di saat itulah dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapu lembut bibirnya. Dia tak tahu apa itu, tapi kemudian dirasakannya seluruh tubuhnya ikut menghangat, seperti tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang. Tapi Nel sama sekali tak melihat apa-apa.

Mungkinkah itu Grimmjow? Pikir Nel.

"Hei, kalau kau pernah menciumku, kenapa aku sama sekali tak sadar?" Nel mulai angkat bicara. Dia ingin memastikan apa benar kala itu adalah Grimmjow.

"Aku membuat tubuhku tak terlihat oleh manusia. Jadi kau tak menyadarinya. Kau pun pasti juga tak merasakan apapun ketika aku melakukan hal itu," Grimmjow masih tetap mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bodoh, aku merasakannya," Nel berkata dengan suara lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau merasakannya?" Grimmjow melihat Nel lagi. Tak percaya. "Ya! Aku merasakannya! Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa tenang. Di malam yang dingin itu, aku merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memelukku. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau itu hal konyol. Tapi setelah kau berkata bahwa kau menciumku tiga bulan lalu, mungkin itu adalah kau." Nel menatap dalam iris biru Grimmjow.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tak terlihat olehku?" Nel bertanya dengan suara riangnya. Sementara itu, urat nadi Grimmjow mulai terbentuk di dahinya. "Hhhh... Sudah kubilang kan. Aku ini malaikat penjemput yang akan membawa jiwamu ke alam baka, tentu saja aku bisa membuat diriku tak terlihat olehmu," kali ini pandangan Grimmjow tertumbuk pada tembok kamar Nel di samping kirinya. Dia tak ingin mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap mata Nel.

Suasana berubah menjadi sunyi dan sedikit canggung. Nel tak langsung merespon pernyataan Grimmjow barusan. Setelah beberapa saat keheningan terasa menyesakkan, Nel mulai berbicara. "Membawa jiwaku ke alam baka ya?" Nel berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara kecil–masih menatap Grimmjow yang tak melihat dirinya–tapi masih sanggup didengar oleh indra pendengaran Grimmjow.

"Ya. Aku bertugas untuk menjemputmu hari ini," Grimmjow masih tetap menatap tembok kamar Nel. "Baguslah!" Perkataan Nel barusan sanggup membuat Grimmjow melihat lurus di mata Nel. "Baguslah kalau aku akan pergi dari dunia ini," kepala Nel menunduk menatap jari-jari tangannya yang ia tautkaan satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pertanyaan itu beralih ke mulut Grimmjow setelah sedari tadi hanya Nel yang bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'

"Hmmph... Aku senang kalau aku akan mati sekarang. Sudah lama aku ingin segera pergi dari dunia ini. Hidupku berjalan seperti mesin. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku beberpa bulan lalu, aku merasa hidupku semakin buruk saja. Sama sekali tak ada semangat hidup walau aku tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Sudah tak ada alasan bagiku untuk hidup lebih lama, " Nel menjelaskan kepada Grimmjow semua yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Nel sama sekali tak menyadari air matanya keluar ketika menceritakan hal itu.

Grimmjow mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap air mata Nel yang terjatuh. Nel sedikit terlunjak dengan sentuhan Grimmjow dan menatap matanya.

"Aishiteru!" Grimmjow mengatakannya dengan tenang walau degup jantungnya jumpalitan tak tentu arah. Mata Nel kontan terbelalak lebar. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Ada malaikat yang menyatakan cinta padanya!

"Apa?" Nel bertanya dengan terkejut. "Aishiteru," Grimmjow tahu saat ini sudah mendekati waktu penjemputan. Hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa menit lagi, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Begitu juga dengan perasaan cintanya pada Nel yang harus ia bunuh. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah mengatakannya pada Nel. Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Nel.

Tangisan Nel makin deras. Bila tadi sama sekali tak ada suara sesenggukan saat dia menangis, kali ini dia benar-benar merasa sesak. Sesenggukan kecil mulai lolos dari bibirnya. Grimmjow hanya menatap Nel–yang menundukkan kepalanya–dengan tatapan sedih.

"K-kau...hiks...ta-tahu?" Nel berbicara di sela-sela sesenggukannya kepada Grimmjow yang masih saja mengusap pipi Nel. "Hn?" Nel mengangkat wajahnya menatap iris langit Grimmjow. Dia berusaha menghentikan sesenggukannya dengan menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku merasa 'hidup,'" Nel menyunggingkan senyumannya di hadapan Grimmjow, walau mungkin terlihat sedikit aneh karena Nel menangis sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Nel. Kemudian Grimmjow menarik tangannya dari pipi Nel.

Grimmjow menutup matanya dan sejenak kemudian membukanya. Waktunya sudah tiba.

"Oh ya! Aku sama sekali tak tahu namamu. Aku Nel. Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Kau?" Nel bertanya dengan antusias seakan melupakan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan pergi.

"Aku Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Nel, sudah waktunya," Grimmjow menatap Nel dengan tatapan datar. Dia tak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan Nel.

"Begitukah?"

"Yah~ Begitulah!"

"Hmmph... Aku tak menyangka aku akan pergi secepat ini. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, setelah kau berkata seperti itu padaku, aku merasa berat untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Karena sepertinya aku menemukan alasan lain untuk tetap bertahan hidup," Nel berusaha tersenyum walau getir kesedihan tak luput dari wajah manisnya.

Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya dan sejenak kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap Nel yang masih tersenyum dengan setitik air mata yang masih menggantung di ujung kedua matanya.

"Benarkah itu Nel?" Dengan suara yang sedikit berbisik Grimmjow mendekati Nel, mengusap kembali pipinya yang basah oleh air mata dan perlahan menyapukan bibirnya tepat di bibir Nel. Ciumannya kali ini terasa begitu lembut dan penuh keputusasaan. Grimmjow sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan wanita ini.

Nel membalas ciuman Grimmjow. Tak lama, Grimmjow melepas ciumannya seiring dengan lepasnya jiwa Nel dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Nel yang sudah tak bernyawa itu terjatuh tepat di pangkuan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menatap jiwa Nel yang masih sedikit terhubung dengan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata hazel Nel. Ada kebahagiaan tersirat disana.

"Arigato Grimmjow. Aishiteru yo!" Nel kembali menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Grimmjow sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Grimmjow hanya menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan terakhir dari jiwa manusia yang dicintainya.

Saat Grimmjow membuka matanya, Nel melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum menatap grimmjow dengan senyumannya yang benar-benar berbeda. Terlihat begitu menawan di mata Grimmjow.

"Sayonara, Grimmjow!" Serpihan jiwa Nel mulai menghilang dari pandangan Grimmjow. Yang tersisa kini hanya Grimmjow yang menangisi kepergiannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Nel–yang mulai mendingin–erat-erat. Grimmjow merasa hancur. Benar-benar hancur saat ini. Dia tak menyangka cintanya harus dia bunuh secepat ini.

Di luar kamar Nel–balkon, Ichigo masih duduk di pagar pembatas balkon. Namun kali ini tidak disertai dengan tatapan dingin di wajahnya. Dia ikut bersedih dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Grimmjow–partnernya.

Dipandanginya tubuh Grimmjow yang bergetar melawan tangis yang keluar sambil memeluk Nel, kemudian dia melangkah dan pergi dari sana. Dia tak ingin menganggu waktu Grimmjow. Setidaknya Grimmjow sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Amat sangat baik.

TBC

* * *

Mission 2: The Reason I Live, end.

Continued on I Just Wanna Hold You Tight, Mission 3: Where Is My Lover?

* * *

Hooo~ Jadiiiiiii~ Lega! Nyehehehe~ *cengar-cengir gaje*

Gak nyangka bakalan sepanjang ini. Apa kesannya perasaan Nel terburu-buru? Iya kali ya! =="

Dan mohon maaf aku menjadikan Grimmjow sedikit melankolis kali ini. Dia benar-benar OOC!

Ripiu dibalas lewat PM~

Yang ini buat yang ga login.

**deechan: **Hohoho~ suka? XDD Dikau sotoy deh. #buagh! Bukan Ruki kalee~ Itu my big brother, Grimmjow. #ngaku-ngaku

Aku tahu siapa dirimu! Temen SMA gaje yang aku paksa buat ngeripiu fic-fic ane! Hyahahaha~ #ditampol. Noh~ dah update! Ripiu lagi yo ma sista! XDD

Ya! Review minna? Flame juga diterima~ mau yang pedes-pedes juga boleh lho~ XDD


End file.
